


5.1的前一夜（黑召）

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ○：黑魔x召唤○：玩梗勿当真●：存在部分r-18描写○：龙忍单箭头暗示有。★：5.1版本开放的前一夜，在潮风亭喝酒的忍者突然收到了通讯贝的消息，可当他接起之后，里头却传来了叫人脸红心跳的呻吟。★：“什么啊，是召唤和黑魔啊，那没事了。”
Kudos: 60





	5.1的前一夜（黑召）

1.

忍者接起通讯贝的时候庆幸自己正身在一个独立的包厢当中，毕竟他还没来得及说声“喂”，那头便抢先一步传来了断断续续的求救。  
“救命……啊、啊！不……呜……救命啊……”  
这声音的主人肯定哭过，听上去似乎嗓子都快哑了，特别可怜。忍者眨了眨眼，愣是没听出这是自己的哪位好友。  
那头在做什么用密西迪亚兔的屁股想都知道，这听着也不像是被人强暴了啊，水声和布料摩擦的动静几乎比那人的呼救都还要清晰，对方求救到一半又突然拉长音调，没了动静。  
对面的龙骑立刻露出了一个“哇哦你们玩真大”的表情，暧昧地对他笑了笑，用嘴型问道：谁呀？  
忍者一头雾水，实在不知道自己哪位好友会在做爱时打通讯贝。  
一时半会儿只能听到那边仍持续着的啪啪声，通讯贝的主人估计是被人活活插到了高潮，好半天之后才又传来动静，这回求助的声线似乎又软了不少，显然是那头的人高潮过后没了力气，鼻音更重：“救——呜、呜！出去、出去……出——啊！”  
这声音和语句虽然模糊，但透露出的信息确实有些危险，忍者觉得这人听着耳熟，可那控都控不住的呻吟实在淫乱，他真没法通过叫床声认出是谁。  
对面龙骑眼里的笑意是越来越深，通讯贝那头求助的人挨的操好像也越来越重，就在忍者想把通讯贝强行切断的前一刻，破碎的哭叫里终于传来了有用的信息：“深、啊！救……命……黑魔、黑……啊！别！黑魔……他疯了！”  
哦，原来那头的挨肏的人是召唤啊。忍者松了口气，寻思着小两口花样还挺多，连通讯Play都敢玩。  
那没事了。他敷衍地嗯了一声就打算放心地挂断通讯贝，可召唤的求饶声丝毫不减，简直和真的一样，哭的歇斯底里：“救命……救救我、救救我……呃嗯——！！！”  
召唤的身体猛地挺高，紧接着重重跌在床上，传来一声闷响，数秒后又泄出蜿蜒的求饶，也不知道他被人折腾了多久，这回吐出的话语里已经完全没了含义，忍者仔细听了一会儿，那头的喘息声突然靠近，却比之前听到的平稳不少，显然不是召唤的。  
“别管闲事。”黑魔阴森森地丢下这么一句，忍者正欲反驳几下，就听到那头传来了木塞被拔出的动静，黑魔似乎喝了些什么，紧接着就听到召唤撕心裂肺地喊起来：“别开黑魔纹……别开黑魔纹！救命！救——”  
就跟它响起时那般突然，通讯贝被人挂断了。  
“……”忍者看着手里没了声音的通讯贝，人懵了，信息量有点大，他想拿起杯子喝口酒冷静一下，却发现里头是空着的。  
“哎。”龙骑连忙帮他满上，语气里满是调侃：“哎呀，人缘可以啊，活春宫都有的听。”  
“我也不知道为什么会打给我，可能是那天一起从井盖里爬出来的时候我扶了他一把？可我也扶了一把先出来却没站稳的占星啊。”忍者没理会对方的捉弄，似乎在认真地回忆着方才这场荒唐的闹剧，他确实不想管闲事，但他也确实八卦，拇指在酒杯边摩挲了两下，把龙骑也抓进了好奇宝宝的行列：“你说这什么情况？”  
“还能什么情况啊。”龙骑嘁了声：“两口子玩情趣或者床上吵架呗，哎我真他妈没听过有人床上开BUFF的，还吃爆发药？真的牛批。”  
火辣的酒液流进肚后忍者嗯了声，和龙骑闲扯了几句之后便决定将这件事忘了，该喝酒喝酒，该吃饭吃饭。  
小两口的情趣，旁人谁懂啊。  
而这个时候，豁出去才选择求救的、通讯贝那头的召唤恰好在激烈的快感中撕烂了身下的床单。  
他哭，他求，他被黑魔操得前头只能射空炮，可怎么叫嚷都无济于事。  
从这周开始黑魔就像是疯了一样，召唤每回都先被人绑在床上狠狠插到只能撅着腿抽泣，最后在几乎没有不应期的高潮里死去活来，魂不守舍。黑魔要往死里弄他，他便被搞的只能漏尿哭叫，黑魔不肯放他下床，他就会被十指相扣地顶到抽搐不已。  
等到这个时候，召唤基本就没有什么力气了，就算能挣扎着从那张沾满了体液的床单上滚下来，也只是换个地方挨操而已，他根本逮不到空子逃跑，就算去骂黑魔也只会被人掐着脸亲到口水直流，再无反抗之力。  
怎么会这样？！  
召唤再一次在干性高潮里哆嗦着滴了水，他在剧烈又尖锐的快感里翻着白眼，淫态白出，平日里扶着魔导书的漂亮手指此刻抖得连布料都抓不住。  
屋子里的空气都是由性组成的。  
黑魔这回可是开着全爆发操他，召唤痉挛了不知道多久之后才重新找回了说话的能力，中途似乎被人嘴对嘴喂过些水，勉勉强强保住了那张饱经折磨的嗓子。  
召唤的眼泪顺着脸颊流到耳朵上，又顺着耳朵淌进脖子、被子里，在人这一回动作之前，他嘴里说着的终于不是毫无意义的求饶和赌气似的谩骂了。  
我要和你分手。  
召唤目光涣散，这句话换来乳尖的肿，换来了脖颈的疼，还换来了黑魔几乎把他捅穿的数下顶撞，可就算被人干成这样，他的声音仍是咬牙切齿的。  
我要和你分手！  
他又重复道。

2.

“改日见。”忍者和龙骑挥了挥手，两人都喝了不少，但显然是自己的酒量更胜一筹，看着龙骑有些上头，提议各自回去休息之后两人便在潮风亭前的码头道了别：“路上小心。”  
“哎，不小心。”龙骑懒洋洋地打了个招呼，倚在栏杆上瞧着忍者笑：“明天就熬出头了？”  
“一般。”忍者是真觉得无所谓：“地位也不会改变多少就是了……啊。”  
明天？明天是……  
他被人这么一提醒，海风再这么一吹，顿时恍然大悟般啊了一声，连忙对着龙骑道：“怪不得召唤……”  
“……噢。”龙骑也意识到了问题所在，两人一下子就解决了这桩八卦。  
明天开5.1啊。

3.

在险些失去意识前召唤显然也想到了这个问题，他哭红的眼睛瞪得大大的，浑身上下包括大腿内侧都布满了新鲜的牙印，他拔高声音嘶吼着：“疯子——！明天你等着，你给我……你给我等着！”  
话音刚落，前列腺再次被人撞上，硬是把他的声音拦腰截断，尽数塞回了肚子里。  
体无完肤的亚拉戈法师被面前的黑魔法师捏着下巴，对方的声音仍然冷冰冰的，仿佛回到了两人初相识时那般阴狠冷漠：“那你也别想打过我。”

-END-  
跟进时事，挑战40分钟摸鱼成功！


End file.
